


First and Only

by whip_pan



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carwood blushes a lot, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whip_pan/pseuds/whip_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants to try something new in bed, and Carwood trusts him to make it good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkycap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkycap/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! <33333
> 
> This quick and dirty little fic 100% grew out of a conversation we had about a modern AU where the boys rent a beach house together for vacation, and of course my mind went right to the potential for sex. But with feelings! Because Ron and Carwood are in love, obvs.

Ron brought it up while they were fucking. 

Carwood had just come and was still inside Ron. He stroked Ron's cock, caught up watching as Ron arched his back and came. His eyes were screwed up, face still sun-kissed from the beach earlier, looking so distracting that Carwood almost didn’t catch his breathless, “Can I eat you out?” 

Carwood, in the middle of leaning down to kiss Ron’s chapped lips, froze. “What?” he asked. Eat him out. Jesus. It was just like Ron to word it so filthily. 

“I want to rim you,” Ron said. He propped himself up on his elbows to kiss Carwood’s jaw. “I think you’ll like it.” 

Even thinking about it made Carwood feel dirty, but in the way that made him want to curl his toes up. “Like right now?”

Ron laughed. “No,” he said. “Just sometime.”

“No one’s ever done it to me before." 

“I know,” Ron said. He crossed his arms behind his head, smirking at Carwood in the very same way that had made Carwood want to rip off his bathing suit earlier. He had a hickey on his neck, deep against his tan, that Carwood looked over with no small amount of satisfaction. “That’s why I want to be the first.” He pulled Carwood down to kiss him. “And only.” 

****

Sometime turned out to be the next day. Carwood should’ve known; the last time Ron had asked him to try something new in bed, they did it that very afternoon, Ron too impatient at the thought of Carwood blowing him with his hands tied behind his back to wait. 

They came back from the beach early, Ron heading to the deck to spray off all the sand on him with the hose, Carwood to one of the bathrooms to take a proper shower. Ron had been handsy all day, constantly abandoning his beach volleyball tournament against Lieb and hanging with Nix on the deck to grab at Carwood and kiss him. Carwood hadn’t minded - he hadn’t been able to get his mind off of what they were going to do later either - although Ron had startled him into spilling his drink all over himself, which led to them swimming, and, mortifyingly, Dick nearly ramming into them when they ducked underwater to kiss. 

By the time Ron came upstairs Carwood had already started to get himself in the mood; they had a limited amount of time until everyone came back, and he wanted to be able to savor it. Ron stopped in the doorway at the sight of Carwood stroking himself on the bed. Carwood felt himself blushing, but it was worth it to hear Ron make a strangled sort of noise before dropping his towel and bathing suit to the floor and taking over. 

“Do you still want to try it?” he asked, swiping his thumb over the head of Carwood’s dick, spreading around the precome. Carwood loved the way Ron’s hands felt on him; he was steady and capable and knew exactly what to do to make him moan. He felt Ron’s cock pressing into his back. 

“Yeah,” he said, turning to kiss Ron. Ron kissed him back enthusiastically, twisting his dick in a way that made him forget for a moment they weren’t just going to jerk each other off. But then Ron rolled him over so he was on his hands and knees, steadying him with a hand on his side. 

“Let me know if you don’t like it and I’ll stop,” Ron said, kissing at Carwood’s shoulders. 

“I trust you,” Carwood said. It was true. 

“Good,” Ron said. He kissed down Carwood’s spine. When he got all the way down, he kneaded the skin where Carwood's ass met his legs. "Is this okay?" 

"Yes," Carwood said, squirming as Ron inched closer to his hole. He wanted Ron to touch him there; he’d come before just from Ron fingering him. 

Then Ron said, ”Spread your legs apart,” and the quiet tone of his voice made Carwood feel hot all over. 

He obliged him shakily, feeling Ron’s breath on his skin. Ron spread Carwood's ass apart and lapped experimentally at his hole. He tensed, feeling out of his depth. "Relax," Ron murmured, putting a comforting hand on his lower back.

Carwood took a deep breath. Ron tried the same thing, small licks over the rim of his hole. It wasn't uncomfortable, necessarily, but it did feel strange. Carwood was used to being touched there, but only with fingers or a cock, never someone's mouth. Ron's tongue was warm and wet, and Carwood liked the way it dragged roughly across his skin. After a longer lick, Ron’s tongue pressed up flat against him, Carwood found himself pushing back, silently asking for more.

"You like that?” Ron said. He stroked a finger down the split between Carwood's ass cheeks, then kissed the left one, the right. He massaged Carwood's hole with two fingers, pressing without going in, forceful enough it felt like a brand. 

He followed it with his tongue, making Carwood shudder. Part of him wanted to wriggle away; the sensation still felt odd, and he was blushing so deeply he felt like his whole body must be flushed pink at this point, but Ron held him in place, and he let him. "Keep going," he said, as Ron traced around the outside of his hole. 

He felt Ron's grin against his skin. “You’re so hot,” Ron said. “You look delicious like this. Trusting me to do this to you. Behaving so well.” He kissed his hole and then licked again, a broad, confident stroke. After one more, he pressed the tip of his thumb in, tongue chasing after, working its way in as far as it could go. 

"Ah," Carwood whimpered, embarrassed to note it sounded breathy. He squeezed his eyes shut, mouth half-open against the mattress. Ron responded by spreading Carwood’s legs farther apart, firmly keeping him where he wanted him as he built up a rhythm. Carwood twisted and squirmed, unsure whether he wanted to get away from Ron or make him touch him more. Ron reached around and tugged at his cock, fisting it tightly. Heat sparked through him. He rocked back, unashamedly now, as Ron's tongue thrust into him over and over. 

After a particularly deep one, Carwood felt a finger slide in along with the tongue. His eyes flew open. His breath felt humid against the sheets. Ron found his prostrate with a little fumbling and pressed against it firmly, still fucking him with his tongue. He realized with a start that he was coming, moaning embarrassingly, even wantonly, he thought, but Ron seemed to like it, if the way his grip tightened on him was any indication. He shook, breathlessly repeating Ron’s name, as he came over Ron's hand. 

Ron continued to lick him gently. He kissed his hole several times, kissed up and down the split between his cheeks, his upper thighs. He bit and sucked at the soft flesh and Carwood, oversensitive and suddenly so tired he thought he could fall asleep right there, shivered through his ministrations. He started to feel faintly uncomfortable again; Ron's attention seemed excessive, but not enough that he wanted him to stop. Ron finally turned him over. He wiped the saliva away from his chin and grinned, self satisfied, at Carwood. 

It ought to have been disgusting, Ron looking that way after rimming him so thoroughly, but he saw Ron's flushed cock, still hard and smeared with precome, and how impish he looked, and couldn't muster any feelings other than fondness. 

“Sounds like you liked it,” Ron said. He fisted his cock slowly, spreading his legs apart to give Carwood a better view. Carwood felt he ought to go help him out, but he didn't know if he could move yet; he propped himself up, taking in the sight of Ron biting at his lip, watching Carwood like he wanted to go all over again. 

“Yeah,” Carwood admitted, flushing at Ron's delighted grin. "It felt dirty. Your mouth there.”

“You looked it, legs spread out like that, ass in the air,” Ron said. “You could barely keep still.”

Carwood floundered on what to say, remembering how Ron had held him where he wanted him, how it had felt to have Ron handle him so firmly. He got the sense that Ron wanted to get off on his words, but even thinking about it made him flush again. "Yes," he said tentatively.

"You were so tight," Ron said. "So hot. And you made the most perfect noises."

Carwood ducked his head, smiling at the eager tone of Ron’s voice. "I liked it when..." He trailed off. 

"When I what?" Ron asked. “Say it.” 

"When you had your finger and tongue in me all at once," Carwood said. He thought he might melt into the mattress from embarrassment, but Ron had a hungry sort of look on his face, one that emboldened Carwood to add, "I liked it when you bit me. It felt like you were claiming-"

Ron came with a hoarse moan of Carwood's name. Carwood's pulse quickened as he watched Ron shudder through the aftershocks and go limp, tilting his head back. Then he flopped down next to Carwood, wrapping his arm around Carwood's chest snugly. 

"You're so beautiful," he said. 

"Ron." Carwood had a lump in his throat, the one he always got when Ron complimented him like this. He knew they ought to go get cleaned up, that he should go make Ron brush his teeth so he could kiss him. But he just ran his hand through Ron's damp hair. It was still a little sandy and stiff from the seawater. 

"Handsome, then. Whatever word you want to use.” Ron sought out his eyes. "You were pink all over. You didn't know what to do with yourself." 

He felt ridiculous, but Ron was looking at him so lovingly he smiled back. "You liked it." 

"I like it when I can make you feel good," Ron said. "I like taking care of you." He reached down, tracing the scar on Carwood's thigh idly. Carwood, still sensitive, kicked at the sheets. ”Don't be embarrassed."

Carwood kissed Ron's head. He still couldn't believe sometimes he'd gotten so lucky. “We ought to do it again sometime,” he ventured.

Ron rubbed his thumb over Carwood’s hipbone. He smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

"How about a shower?" Carwood asked after a moment. “Let’s get cleaned up before everyone gets back.”

He let Ron herd him into the bathroom. Suddenly he couldn't stop smiling; Ron's grip on him was warm and sure. Once they were out of the shower Ron kissed him, running his hands down Carwood's back to his ass, which he cupped and squeezed firmly. 

"Beautiful," he said again, and Carwood smiled into his neck.


End file.
